A voltage regulator is designed to provide a stable DC voltage independent of the load current, temperature and/or AC line voltage variations. A voltage regulator may use a simple feed-forward design or may include negative feedback. One example regulator is a low-dropout (LDO) regulator that is designed to regulate the output voltage even when the supply voltage is very close to the output voltage. LDO regulators are useful due to low switching noise, small device size, and overall design simplicity. In an LDO circuit where multiple input voltage sources are applied to a common input of the LDO, during transient conditions between the respective sources, a glitch may occur on the input common to the input of the voltage regulator circuit that may adversely affect associated circuitry.